


very gay™

by jakefitzgerald (orphan_account)



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Pierce the Veil, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, KIK, M/M, Maybe angst, Multi, Other, Texting, Thanks, XX, and imessage, idk yet, im original finally, okjk im lame, probably, this is better than my first fic like this aye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jakefitzgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk what to say about this fic except i bring you another texting fic once again based off of my life (^:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i dont know a good chapter name for this™

**Author's Note:**

> oo a chapter one !!1

**frankiero has added nowayjosé, beebo, dallon, tyjo, jersh dern!, trick, peteza, alex gaskrawth, and chicken nuggets to the chat.**

**frankiero: hey guys wyd**

 

_nowayjosé is typing..._

 

_beebo is typing..._

 

_peteza is typing..._

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**nowayjosé: frank!! bbbbbbb hiii**

 

**beebo: ew u fags**

 

**peteza: bren you've been dating dallon for 2 years pretty sure you're the gayest here**

 

_beebo is typing..._

 

_frankiero is typing..._

 

**beebo: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i am not, the gaylord is alex**

 

**frankiero: oh gee wilikers who gives a single fuck, brendon ur gay ok thx**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: need i remind u i have a girlfriend,, and i am polysexual thnk u xx**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: speaking of do u guys know where jacqueline is bc :((**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: hello childs i am alive & well  <3**   
  
  


**chicken nuggets has changed the group name to gee wilikers !.**

 

_frankiero is typing..._

 

**frankiero: mom hello !!1 ilu where were you omg we were worried sick about you**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: wht i was only gone for 2 hours omg i'm not on my phone THAt much**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth has sent a video to the chat.**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: what thefuck i am not lying mister gosh i'm breaking up w u**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: no bbpliz im sorry plizzzzzzzz forgive me**

 

_frankiero is typing..._

 

**frankiero: omg i remember that meme i used to send it to g when he was insecure and pointing out his 'flaws'**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: alexander never grew out of it :'(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: you know you love me**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: ur okay ig**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: aw guys i'm okay**

 

_peteza is typing..._

 

**peteza: no u r not u r the @worst in america :D**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: i'm not even technically an american citizen tf u mean u son of a bich**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: excuse u but i am peter's mother and u just called me a bitch :(((((((((((((((((((((((((( plus he isn't even a BOY ! HE IS AGENDER UR RACIST IM BREAKING UPW ITH YOU**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: not again jacqueline nooo :^(**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: jacqueline yes :^)**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: bbg i'm sorry pliz 4giv me :(((((((((  
**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: okfine iluvu xx**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: I LUV U 2 BBG <33333 **

 

_beebo is typing..._

 

**beebo: ew u fags**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: but i'm a girl and he's a boy :(((**

 

_beebo is typing..._

 

**beebo: ew u straight ppl fags**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: omgno**

 

_frankiero is typing..._

 

**frankiero: ohemgEE YEs**

 

_nowayjosé is typing..._

 

**nowayjosé: are you guys talking abt me again**

 

_frankiero is typing..._

 

**frankiero: ur all i have to talk about thoo**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: sry gtg mom just bought me some chicken nuggets luv u all xx <3**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: she means me, she loves me :')**

 

_frankiero is typing..._

 

**frankiero: ily2 mom**

 

**frankiero: and we kno ok stfu alex**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: idk how**

 

_nowayjosé is typing..._

 

_frankiero is typing..._

 

_trick is typing..._

 

**nowayjosé: WE KNOW**

 

**frankiero: srsly we kno**

 

**trick: i know**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: you bullies :((**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: don't bully my boyfriend :(((((( i'm tryna eat food ok stop being mean 2 the light of my life**

 

_frankiero is typing..._

 

**frankiero: ok mom sorry mom**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: aw i win :3**

 

_tyjo is typing..._

 

**tyjo: ew can you not i'm trying to make out with josh here**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: fine ig :^)**

 

 


	2. i write sins not chapter names™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what this™  
> i use ™ for everything idk hi™  
> im swAGgagagaagaga ™ ok jk ™™™™™  
> i love chicken nuggets™™™™™™™™™™™™™™  
> jacqueline is me ™™ but i'm ftm ™™™™™  
> oh gee wilikers™

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: i'm back guys dem were some nice chicken nuggets wowzA**

 

_frankiero is typing..._

 

**frankiero: MOMOMOMOMOM HI MOM**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: hi mi hijo wyd**

 

**alex gaskrawrth: bB OMG TEG ABSOLUKTE LOML WYD HOW LIEFE B OMG**

 

_peteza is typing..._

 

**peteza: whatthefuck alex**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: o.o mountain dewnot alex what do u want**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: on a scale from 1-10 how hot am i?? brendon says he's hotter than me :((((((((((((((((((**

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: well... idk.... like 4345678908765789087657890/10 ???? i mean bren is my other son ;///////// i hav 3 kids ok**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: aw thx bb and rnt they my kids 2 ???**

**  
** _chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: no i birthed them not u**

 

_peteza is typing..._

 

**peteza: eggsactly alEXANDER**   
  


_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: its father 2 u**

 

_peteza is typing..._

 

**peteza: okdaddy (;**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: NO ALEX IS MY DADDY OK GO GET UR OWN DADDY hhhhhhhh**

 

_trick is typing..._

 

**trick: 'scuse me, but pete already has a daddy.**

 

_peteza is typing..._

 

**peteza: exactly lolz ilY pAT**

 

_frankiero is typing..._

 

**frankiero: is this chat just a big mess of everyone being quiet until their boyfriend is mentioned or something ??**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: no this chat is me being cute  and every1 else being a bully :')**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: ok ik your cute and all but you're the biggest bully here**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: MCXCUSE ME BITCH IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU GOODBYE**   
  


_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: no i sorry plzi not again**

 

_frankiero is typing..._

 

**frankiero: isn't this y'alls 3rd time breaking up 2day**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: idc this time i mean it !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: :(((((((((((**

 

_jersh dern! is typing..._

 

**jersh dern: excuse me but making out isn't breaking up ?? i can see you two fuckfaces**

 

_frankiero is typing..._

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**frankiero: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHA REKT**

 

**chicken nuggets: whAt nO waY**

 

_nowayjosé is typing..._

 

**nowayjosé: did somebody call me**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: sure**

 

**alex gaskrawrth: btw me and jacqueline r back 2gether xoxoxo**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: hey x's are my things :"( y u do tht alex :"(**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: if u stop crying ill kiss u again**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: aw ok :D**

 

_tyjo is typing..._

 

**tyjo: oh, your relationship is so strange**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: at least my bf doesn't change his hair color every month xx**

 

_jersh dern! is typing..._

 

**jersh dern!: omg no pliz pliz no pliz i am @ sorry for tyler's behaviour ,o,**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: aw its ok but do u kno where my kids r**

 

_peteza is typing..._

 

_frankiero is typing..._

 

**peteza: i'm here**

 

**frankiero: hi moM**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: where's my other son :(( dal my son pls where are you**

 

 **chicken nuggets has changed the group name to dal pls** ™

 

_beebo is typing..._

 

**beebo: his phone's dead i think didn't he say he had to go shopping w his grandma**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: oh yh thanks b**

 

_beebo is typing..._

 

**beebo: yw**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: i'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: ok guys pizza party @ my place xx**

 

\--

 

**dallon: i missed a pizza party :((**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: dw it was only regular cheese bc you weren't there :(**

 

_dallon is typing..._

 

**dallon: ew that's nasty why'd you let alex pick out the pizza**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: because i'm her fav**

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: actually bc he said he was paying but sure let's go w what he said xx**

 

_dallon is typing..._

 

**dallon: omg**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: omg wtf**

 

_trick is typing..._

 

**trick: can you guys go to sleep maybe? it's 3 am and we have school tomorrow.**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: okfam sorry for keeping you awake**

 

_trick is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: aw its okay, sleep tight friends.**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: aw you too, fren x**

 


	3. another chapter™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i added another chapter and new characters simply because i can :) ™

**chicken nuggets has added troyeboy to the chat.**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: hi troye , my bean , whom holds the stars in the sky , and keeps me alive , my v best friend, hI**   
  


_troyeboy is typing..._

 

**troyeboy: hello jacqueline and other people < 3**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: ok pals introduce  yoselves**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

_beebo is typing..._

 

_dallon is typing..._

 

_nowayjosé is typing..._

 

_trick is typing..._

_peteza is typing..._

 

_frankiero is typing..._

 

_jersh dern! is typing..._

 

_tyjo is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: i'm alex, he/him pronouns, longtime boyfriend of jacqueline (':**

 

**beebo: hi my name's brendon i like candy and dallon's face he/him pros ig**

 

**dallon: i'm dallon but my name probably gave that away he/him/they idc what pronouns ig just not she/her like preferably he/him**

 

**nowayjosé: hi i'm gerard arthur way + he/him pronouns + i wuv frank**

 

**trick: patrick stump; he-him; pete's babe**

 

**peteza: pete he/him**

 

**frankiero: frank - he/him - love gee**

 

**jersh dern!: i'm josh**

 

**tyjo: tyler, he/him pronouns**

 

_troyeboy is typing..._

 

**troyeboy: well, i'm troye, and i also use he/him pronouns. are you the only girl, jacqueline ??**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: yea bc i didn't wanna add everyone ik because idk if frank would be okay with some of the people**

 

_frankiero is typing..._

 

**frankiero: IM ADDING D + P FITE ME**

 

**frankiero has added danyule and phil =D to the chat.**

 

_danyule is typing..._

 

**danyule: hi...?**

 

_phil =D is typing..._

 

**phil =D: hiiiiii guys !**

 

_danyule is typing..._

 

**danyule: oh it's you guys**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: you say that like it's a bad thing :^(**

 

_danyule is typing..._

 

**danyule: no i love you all it's just i wasn't expecting a group chat**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: i guess that's good, we're lame people lmao**

 

_danyule is typing..._

 

**danyule: same**

 

_nowayjosé is typing..._

 

**nowayjosé: can i add someone**

 

_frankiero is typing..._

 

**frankiero: ye why not**

 

_nowayjosé is typing..._

 

**nowayjosé: fuck yeahhh**

 

**nowayjosé has added veektr to the chat.**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: OMfG VIC HOWRE YOU ARE YOU A K TOGETHER YET**

 

_veektr is typing..._

 

**veektr: i love how that's the first thing you ask me, and yea actually we are**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: zomg that pleases my soul so much**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: whatthehell you're so lame jacqueline**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: u kno u can call me jackie, jac, or lin right**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: sh your name's beautiful (like you)**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: aw ilyy**

 

_trick is typing..._

 

**trick: guys if you don't stop texting me i'm going to get detention :((**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: oh sorry patrick, ig we'll stop**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: for now, anyways x**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: ok we all gotta get on here @ 2 ok thanks luv u jacqueline**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: aw iloveyoutoobb <3**

 

_beebo is typing..._

 

**beebo: cute (^:**


	4. kms no one likes my fanfic™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i will never stop writing this trash™  
> thanks™  
> enjoy™  
> oh, and this could be triggering with the suicide attempt and panic attack mentions.  
> sorry for the somewhat angst :-(

**chicken nuggets has started the group 'the mess™'.**

 

**chicken nuggets has added peteza, trick, alex gaskrawrth, tyjo, jersh dern!, geewiz, frankiero, beebo, dallon, angel bean, meme, and troyeboy to the chat.**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: let's try this again since frnak deleted the chat :'(**

 

_frankiero is typing..._

 

**frankiero: i told you it was an accident moooooooooom**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: ik & i believe u but i still needed 2 make a new one**

 

_troyeboy is typing..._

 

**troyeboy: yes i get to stay in the chat !**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: yea u & phil & dan aren't bad people like vic is :( he isn't nice 2 me**

 

_meme is typing..._

 

**meme: ikr he hasn't been nice since he started hanging out w that jaime guy smh**

 

_angel bean is typing..._

 

**angel bean: dan!! don't blame vic's problems on someone you don't even know**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: do you want to be deleted phillip? smfh what has the world become**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: STOP BEIN MEAN OR I WILL BREAK UP W YOU AGAIn**

 

_troyeboy is typing..._

 

**troyeboy: omg**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

**chicken nuggets: every1 else still @ school ig :'(**

 

_frankiero is typing..._

 

**frankiero: yeah, soccer practice. just bc your bf didn't make the team doesn't mean everyone else didnt'**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: so ig right now it's jus me, troye, dan, alexander, & phil ??**

 

_meme is typing..._

 

**meme: no, phil's at softball remember**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: oMG ITS SQUAD ALL OVER AGAIN ITS LIKE THE GOOD OLD DAYS**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: OMG TRue**

 

_meme is typing..._

 

**meme: so guys what i miss**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: idk did u kno me & alex are dating**

 

_meme is typing..._

 

**meme: everyone knows that you two have been dating since 7th grade**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: oktru**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: so dan are you and phillip dating**

 

_meme is typing..._

 

**meme: no lol**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: ): why**

 

_meme is typing..._

 

**meme: he's straight lol**

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: i dont think he is**

 

_meme is typing..._

 

**meme: lol yes he is don't worry, he said so when i asked him last year**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: if u say so :(((**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: look i gtg to the doctor bye everyone, love you alex <3**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskarwrth: i love you, too**

 

**\--**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: guys ar e yo uawake**

 

**chicken nuggets: guy s i messedu p**

 

**chicken nuggets: g u ys?**

**\--**

 

(a/n: this part is on imessage, not kik, mk? mk.)

 

**new message from ❥alex.**

 

**❥alex: jac where are you**

 

**❥alex: jac are you okay**

 

**❥alex: please respond**

 

**\--**

 

**new message to: ❥alex.**

 

**to ❥alex: hi alex sweetie, this is jacqueline's mom. she won't be on her phone until next week, so don't bother texting her anymore. if you'd like to contact her, you can call me or visit the hospital in between visiting hours.**

 

**\--**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: guys jacqueline's in the hospital :(**

 

_beebo is typing..._

 

**beebo: WTF WHY**

 

_frankiero is typing..._

 

**frankiero: WHAT HAPPENED TO MOM**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: she tried overdosing.  
**

_peteza is typing..._

 

**peteza: i didn't even know she would want to kill herself. :'(**

 

_trick is typing..._

 

**trick: none of us did, pete.**

 

_dallon is typing..._

 

**dallon: wait, didn't she say something about her dad trying to come back into her life after 5 years ??**

 

_tyjo is typing..._

 

**tyjo: oh, true. i hope she'll get better.**

 

_jersh dern! is typing..._

 

**jersh dern!: same**

 

_angel bean is typing..._

 

**angel bean: when's she being let out??**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: monday.**

 

_meme is typing..._

 

**meme: that's so far away**

 

_geewiz is typing..._

 

**geewiz: ;( when she's back i'm gonna ask her alotta questions**

 

_troyeboy is typing..._

 

**troyeboy: try to be easy on her, kay? i'm with her right now and she's having a panic attack because she's scared you guys are mad at her**

 

_trick is typing..._

 

**trick: no one's mad at her, we're all just confused**

 

_troyeboy is typing..._

 

**troyeboy: i know.**

 

_troyeboy is typing..._

 

**troyeboy: she'll be okay**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: i sure do hope so.**

 


	5. //very sad and important announcement :(((((((((//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk why do i have to summarize this chap

ok so this is like an author's note chapter ig

 

so, as you all know, this fanfic is based on my groupchat experiences with my friends.

 

but, see, the problem is.

 

if i were to update this right now, jacqueline would be eating a shit ton of taco bell.

 

you may not take this serious , but she's in the hospital (unlike me rn but i have been in the past ok ok), and like i cant just have a hospitalized bean eat taco bell.

 

anyways.

 

i'm going to like wait a while to update this, and instead im making another fanfic (':

 

it's going to be much better than this.

 

anyways, this fic isnt like finished dONT WORRY 

 

im just casually procrastinating by writing a good fanfic  (that ill tbh probably procrastinate) and ill update "i'm always tired (but never of you)" like right now ok ily thanks xx

 

 

 

xoxotyler


	6. im alive ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk man hi i got tired of updating and stuff so hi

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: wtf alex what happened to the group chat??**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: ,,it died,, aka i deleted it bc i got bored**

**chicken nuggets has started the group "im so gay".**

 

**chicken nuggets has added alex gaskrawrth, beebo, dallon, josh, tyjo, pepe, pat, frankiero, gee wiz, troyeboy, phil☆, and damn daniel to the chat.**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: guess whos back**

 

**chicken nuggets: back again**

 

**chicken nuggets: jacqueline's back**

 

**chicken nuggets: tell a friend**

 

_frankiero is typing..._

 

**frankiero: mOM HELLO HIHI**

 

_phil☆ is typing..._

 

**phil☆: jac!! hellloooo!!**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: phillip and frnak !! my 2 favs**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: :((( what abt me**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: no u deleted the chat while i was in the hospital**

 

_tjyo is typing..._

 

**tyjo: speak of the hospital, why did you try to o.d?**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: uhuhuhuhhhh because**

 

_dallon is typing..._

 

**dallon: mom why did you do it**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._ **  
**

 

**chicken nuggets: uhg fine,, i tried to kms because my dad's trying to get back into my life and some1 at school was making fun of me and calling me a fag,, even tho me and alex are opposite genders and it's all so overwhelming and my grades suck and im scared alex is going to break up with me and i just want it all to end**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: baby, no... i could never leave you. i love you so much, please don't try killing yourself again.**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._ **  
**

 

**chicken nuggets: ok,, i promise,, and i love you, too**

 

_alex gaskrawrth is typing..._

 

**alex gaskrawrth: good, can you come over or something? i miss you**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: ofc**

 

_beebo is typing..._

 

**beebo: c u t e :')**


	7. apparently gc fics are still cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ur fav is bACK after like 7 months :))))

**chicken nuggets has started the group "sdfgyhujiofhyd".**

 

**chicken nuggets has added alicks, breadnog, dadlon, spooky jim, tyjo, peet wents, patarick, frankierno, and gerdy werdy to the chat.**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: HI CHUMS !**

 

_alicks is typing..._

 

_breadnog is typing..._

 

_dadlon is typing..._

 

**alicks: BBY HEY HI WYD WHATS UP**

 

**breadnog: 'chums' ok**

 

**dadlon: heyY**

 

_spooky jim is typing..._

 

_tyjo is typing..._

 

_peet wents is typing..._

 

**spooky jim: hi m0m**

 

**tyjo: hello hi hey yo dog**

 

**peet wents: hi ????????????????????????????/**

 

_patarick is typing..._

 

_frankierno is typing..._

 

_gerdy werdy is typing..._

**patarick: as much as i do love you, jacqueline, i'm afraid i'm going to have to ask you for permission to leave the chat. i'm grounded & i don't want my grandma going through all my stuff.**

 

**frankierno: h-hihtiughi**

 

**gerdy werdy: YO**   
  


_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: IYS OKAY PATRICK I LUV U 2 ! :) dw i 4give u ive been there**

 

**patarick has left the chat.**

 

_alicks is typing..._

 

**alicks: wowie i liek the new jacqueline who seems to have at least a lil chill**

 

_frankierno is typing..._

 

**frankierno: here we go again**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: inhales**

 

**chicken nuggets: IM BREAKINF UP WITH U UR A CYBER BULLY I HTAEE CRYBER BULLIES BYR**   
  


_alicks is typing..._

 

**alicks: there's the jacqueline i know and love :) <33**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: earlobe u <3**

 

_alicks is typing..._

 

**alicks: i love my pretty baby**

 

_frankierno is typing..._

 

**frankierno: wow this is the best response ive seen from your many 'break ups'**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: u kno, alexander & i love eachother v much. i jsut make fun of him bc hes my beb & he's cute when he's triggered**

 

_alicks is typing..._

 

**alicks: i'm not triggered?? i've never been triggered**

 

_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: the halloween of 2014**

 

_alicks is typing..._

 

**alicks: RHAT WAS FOREVER AGO WHAT ARE UOU DOINF WE AGREED NOT TO TALK ABOUT IT I DIDNF KNOW THE Y WERE GONNA GET SVATED**   
  


_chicken nuggets is typing..._

 

**chicken nuggets: my triggered beb**


End file.
